1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to display field, especially to a backlight module applied mainly to liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Mura (light shadow) means a phenomenon of various imprints caused by uneven brightness of a display. Its occurrence mainly due to color variances visually caused by different frequencies influenced from sensing different light sources, and this turns into bad efficient situation at a certain angel.
Structures of direct liquid crystal modules on market are uniform. When viewing in a certain angel is in need but with Mura occurred accidently, structures of common direct light box have its restrictions and audience cannot be satisfied with.